Special
by Memefilled
Summary: Young!Quinntana (gp)


**Title: Special**

**Young!Quinntana**

**Warning: g!p**

The Fabray home was filled with the loud chatters of the many guests, the slow jazz music playing softly in the background. The annual event party was being held by none other than Russell and Judy Fabray, the most well respected wealthy couple within the town of Lima Ohio which they hosts every year as a way of bringing the town together, getting to know each other as well of meeting new neighbours and although the town was fairly small there seemed to always be someone new moving in a week or month time. And today was no different. All residence of the town were celebrating at the mansion like house, all well dressed along with their family member or members.

Russell Fabray was currently preoccupied by the town's mayor along with other mens' in a discussion of how they should improve the town to become more friendly and welcoming and expand it while his wife was holding a conversation with the town's wives in they own little discussion.

Servants were walking by to take empty glasses and replace them with new filled ones a table full of delicious food were being served, the children were running by with their own little games of tags and each parents would occasionally throw a glance to spot their children before going back to they own conversation.

"Come on Quinnie, show me then." A fierce Latina said says folding her arms impatiently. At the age of only12, Santana Lopez knew exactly how to intimidate others younger, older or same age as her and Quinn Fabray wasn't any different.

"Don't call me." The almost 12 year old growls between her teeth. Quinn Fabray, only child of Russell and Judy Fabray was really the most beautiful, smart, polite little girl in town. All adults loved little Quinn, whenever she sees someone in town she never fails to greet them. At the age of only 12 well barely 12 the blonde already volunteers at the shelter with her parents. She loves helping people she also had a small 3 hours section at the library reading to little children younger than her. The only other little girl could match up with Quinn was little Rachel, the town mayor's daughter.

"Well we haven't got forever" Santana dramatically states with a roll of her eye. She was the opposite of Quinn, she was loud, fierce and a headstrong little girl. Despite her age Santana knew what she wanted and went for it, she often gets in trouble with her mami and papi for her behaviour but at the end of the day Carlo and Maria Lopez still adored and loved they youngest just as she is.

"Okay okay, but promise you won't tell anyone." Little Quinn begged her hazel green eyes resembling her father flashed with worries. She knew she shouldn't do this her parents especially her daddy told her never to show anyone but Santana was calling her a chicken and she was no chicken.

"Okay, fine! Just show me." She sighs losing her patients with the slightly shorter girl.

You probably wondering what Santana wants to see that Quinn is so worried to show her, well let's review a little more about Quinn. When Judy got pregnant the doctors told them that they were having a healthy little baby boy, the couple was ecstatic so they brought boy clothes, painted the nursery blue and brought boy toys. Since it was they first child Russell insisted Judy to have a private doctor treat his wife making her eat healthy checking both Russell and Judy's family medical background. During the pregnancy the doctor however came across some information couple failed to remember.

In Russell's line of family there were a few realities who were hermaphrodites, however Russell's great-great-grandma seemed to be an exception this showed the same result as the rest of the generation that followed but still both Judy and Russell were advised to be prepared just in case. After giving birth both Judy and Russell vowed to love they baby no matter what, however it didn't seem to be long overdue before they knew they in fact had a little Lucy and not Lucas still they kept to they promise. Lucy Quinn Fabray was a really loved little girl by her parents and the whole town.

Quinn stared unsure at Santana's impatient gaze before looking down herself. She slowly lifts her pretty dress that her mummy had picked out for her up and screws her eyes shut not wanting to see Santana laugh at her. The girl was known for her taunting to her friends.

"There's nothing there." The little Latina says ready to call Quinn a liar. She was mainly curious but she also didn't understand how Quinn was a girl yet she wasn't like her or Mercedes or Rachel basically like the rest of the other girls. All children in town knew Quinn was different, 'special' like lady Fabray says but Santana didn't believe them, she was a none believer unless proven so.

Quinn finally opens her eyes and looked down at her. Of course Santana won't see it, it was hidden in her special underwear she wears and plus it wasn't hurting like it usually does whenever she wakes up in the morning that's when you can really see it because it's rock hard.

"Well no because-"

"I knew it, you're a liar!" She knew it, she knew Quinn wasn't special she just wanted another reason for people to gloat over her. Ha! Wait until she tells everyone Quinn lied.

"I'm not! It's there I swear!" Little Quinn cries frantically, why won't Santana believe her.

"Yeah right you think I'm stupid?" She questions before making a move to leave the blonde's room.

"Wait! Look!" Santana groans turning around to give Quinn a piece of her mind only to be left jaw slagged.

Quinn had pulled down her underwear exposing herself to Santana.

"Whoa..." The 12 year old mumbles amazed as her feet unconsciously moved back toward Quinn. "It's real." She whispers as if telling a secret.

"Told you!" Quinn gloats triumphantly glad to have shut Liam's badass up.

"Don't gloat Quinnie, it's not pretty." Santana says annoyed glaring at the blonde who instantly shuts up.

"How does it work?" She questions, she has never seen a boy's penis close before yes Puck had always asked her if she wanted to see his but she also declines claiming she didn't want to be blind but how come she wasn't going blind looking at Quinn's? She actually liked looking at it.

"Um...I...I don't know." The blonde shrugs and Santana got a thinking face on before swiftly poking the shaft.

"Santana!" Quinn calls horrified. "Don't touch it!" She growls trying to stir away from the Latina. Her mummy told her to never let anyone touch it.

"Why not?" She huffs watching Quinn scowled her.

"Because you're not suppose to." She says as if Santana should know that already.

"Well I'll let you touch mine if you let me touch yours." She says knowing whenever she asks her sister to borrow something of hers and says no she always offer her something of her own in return at the end she always agrees.

"Uhm, I don't know." The blonde says biting on her bottom lip. "What if my mum finds out? I'll get in trouble."

"No you won't and she won't find out." The Latina says, she didn't want to call Quinn a chicken and make her upset so she tried assuring her.

"How do you know?"

"Because..." She strides off toward the bedroom door and clicked the lock shut. "I just locked the door and I won't tell if you don't." She grins mischievously stalking toward Quinn.

The blonde girl seems to contemplate Santana's words before nodding and Santana cheered happily.

Quinn watched as her friend stood in front of her reached her hand out and took her penis into her hand, at first nothing happened until Santana moved her hand and Quinn gasps.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" The Latina questions wide eyes retracting her hand.

"N-no, I liked it." The blonde blushes shyly trying to avoid Santana's gaze.

"Really?" The 12 year old questions with a glint in her eyes and Quinn nods.

At that acknowledge, the Latina once more reaches out her hand and wrapped it around Quinn's dick glancing up to see her reaction when she didn't get any she moved her little hand which made Quinn buckle her hips against Santana's hand and the dark haired girl smirks at that before repeating her action.

"Santana," Quinn hums her breathing shallow.

Santana watched in amazement as Quinn's dick harden in her palm creating a sticky wet substance.

"Is this good Quinnie." She says watching Quinn screw her eyes shut in anticipation. She took her thumb and rubbed the red spot making Quinn yelp in pleasure.

Quinn nods, her hips involuntary moving along Santana's hand. The Latina then removes her hand and watched as Quinn pouts.

"Why did you stop?" The blonde questions, her dick resting against her stomach wetting her abdomen. Santana ignores the question as she tags on Quinn's hand and leads her toward her King size bed.

"Lay down" she instructs and Quinn's only reply was to remove her underwear and lay on the bed with her back against the headboard of her bed. Santana then climbs in after her.

"Now what?" Quinn asks watching Santana curiously.

"Just stay still." She lifts up Quinn's dress her hand once again took hold of Quinn's dick and started moving. After a while she stopped and lowered her head down and licked the head.

"It's like lollipop." She mused before sucking it inside her mouth.

"Santana!" Quinn draws as Santana sucked the head of her dick. It felt really good.

The Latina's mouth moved taking Quinn's still developing dick deep in her mouth just as it reaches her throat she choked.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks concern at the girl's coughing.

"I'm fine." She heaves as Quinn stared at her worriedly. "Maybe it's not smart to put it in my mouth." She muses and Quinn nods. As the years will go by, Quinn will always remind Santana of the day she choked on her dick.

Once agreed Santana went back to stroking Quinn's dick making the girl cry out happily as her hips moved with Santana's hand. After a few more strokes Quinn screamed an high pitched scream before releasing onto Santana's hand who then wiped it on Quinn's comforts which will later be discover by one terrified Judy Fabray and pulled her hand away.

"That was really good." Quinn says with a dopey grin and Santana actually found that cute but when Finn does it it just annoys Santana.

"So," Quinn suddenly says grabbing Santana out of her thoughts. "Can I see yours now?" She asks shyly.

Santana never one to be shy stood up on the bed and pulls down her skirts before her underwear follows leaving her naked from the bottom.

Quinn looks up at where her friend was exposed then her eyes. "Is that all?" She questions frowning slightly.

Santana then glances down at her with an annoyed look.

"Well what did you expect!" She grounds hands placed firmly against her hips.

"Well...not just that," the blond shrugs.

"That's because it's hiding!" She spoke with a duh voice and Quinn scrunched up her brows in confusion. "Here, stand up."

The blonde scrambles up and watch Santana lay back where she once laid, bending her legs at the knees and spreading it wide.

"See" Quinn crunches down in front of Santana's spread legs and gasps. She was rendered silence while her dick throb between her legs, she subconsciously reaches a finger and ran it against Santana's clit and the Latina hiss pleasingly.

"Again?" She asks and Santana nods so she once again rubbed Santana's clit and the Latina buckles toward Quinn's fingers.

"Ca-can I lick it too?" She asks shyly and Santana nods.

The blonde then lays on her stomach her face directed at Santana's hairless pussy before her tongue darts out and swipe at the dripping cunt.

"Ohhhh" moans Santana. "More." She cries.

Quinn repeats the same thing. She sucked on the clit inside her mouth before pulling away.

"That's so good." Santana cries buckling her hips into Quinn's face.

The blonde's mouth wrapped her sex between her lips sucking deliciously making Santana chant in pleasure.

"You won't tell, will you Q." Santana says she wanted to threaten the blonde not to tell but her voice wouldn't let her, what Quinn was doing was to nice that her badass side wasn't working.

"Of course not." Replies Quinn who finally stopped sucking Santana's pussy. Once she assured Santana she again started rubbing Santana's clit with her fingers making circular motion.

"I think I'm gonna pee." Santana suddenly cries, Quinn was too focus in rubbing Santana to hear her. "Q I'm gonna wet your bed!" She moans loudly that's when Quinn heard her but her finger was still moving and Santana let herself go.

Quinn watched as wetness pool out Santana's cunt and put her finger where it was pooling out amazed at the stickiness between her fingers.

"I don't think that's pee." She says glancing at Santana who had little bids of sweats dripping down her forehead.

**-Back Downstairs-**

Judy looked around the party guests and tried spotting her little angel, she scanned the room but to no avail so her eyes seek out her husband's.

As if he can feel eyes on him, Russell turned and looked toward the source and found his wife's questioning gaze so he responds with a questioning one himself. '_Quinn_' he then looked around and didn't find her anywhere.

"Excuse me gentlemen," after receiving nods from his friends Russell moved toward his wife. "Quinn?"

"I can't find her." Judy says wide eyes. What if someone had gotten her and they didn't realise? Then again the security was strong, they always made sure they hire strong security for the children's safety as well as themselves as towns near them always envy them.

"Don't worry, she's probably in game room. We'll find her. " he assured his wife kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Shelby," Judy finally caught the brunette who was about to walk to the other direction. "Have you seen Quinn?"

"Um..." The brunette looked around before facing the blonde couple. "No I-"

"She's with Santana." Young Noah Puckerman suddenly says.

"Well thanks Noah," Shelby says to her son who shrugs with a toothy grin before running off his mother not far behind.

"See, she's fine." Russell smiles kissing Judy's cheek before moving back to his friends.

"Judy! Come we are just talking about what to do for the next Easter Break event." Murray Pierce says dragging the blonde mother by her arms.

_'She's with Santana, I'm sure she's fine._'

**/**

"You promised you won't tell?" Santana says pulling up her skirts and zipping it back up.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid Santana." Quinn scolds and the Latina was satisfy with that she then turned to face Quinn.

"I guess you **are** special." She admits even though she hates admitting defeat.

Quinn grins. "Told you so." Then stuck her tongue out at Santana.

"Don't gloat, it's not pretty." She then moved to leave only to stop and face Quinn once move.

"Wh-" but the blonde was silence with Santana's lips pressing against hers.

"Now it's just Rachel who hasn't kissed anyone." Then she turned and walked off unlocking the bedroom and walking out her ponytail swinging side to side.

Quinn grins goofily before following after her friend.

And that was the beginning of they friends with benefits relationship which will eventually lead to more.

**End. **


End file.
